Still Here
by nighthounds
Summary: Hiro has been having some nightmares lately...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is my first story on here and this is probably short so enjoy**

It had been a few weeks after the fire. Everyone was fine, except Callaghan. He was the only one who didn't make it. However, Tadashi almost died, and Hiro was still shaken up over it. Tadashi came out of it with very light burns on his arm, but that didn't stop Hiro from sticking next to him for comfort. Hiro often woke up in the middle of the night, crying, sweating, and panting because of nightmares.

Lately, Tadashi has been extremely worried about him. He's very used to the boy who's extremely happy and sarcastic and full of ideas. Now, Hiro sits in his workshop, silently doodling inventions. He didn't know what would cheer the poor boy up. In fact, he didn't even know why he was acting like this in the first place. Tadashi just didn't get it.

Things sometimes happens once. Like, when Hiro was helping out in Tadashi's workshop and fell asleep.

Tadashi first heard whimpering. And, as any normal human being would do, looked towards the source.

"Hiro?"

He heard more whimpering and then a clear-

"No..." A croaking moaning sound.

"Hiro?" He asked again. Tadashi looked around the corner and saw the young boy sitting at the desk, slumped over with his head on the desk. Tadashi chuckled a little, thinking the little boy funny. But then Hiro's head shot up. He was panting and sweating and crying. Hiro choked out a sob and Tadashi realised he was crying and quickly rushed over.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

Hiro opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a heart shattering sob. He covered his mouth with his hand to will himself to not cry. Tadashi spun the chair so that Hiro is facing him then hugs him. Hiro clutches Tadashi's jacket and begins to silently cry in his shoulder.

After a bit of crying, Hiro finally choked out:

"Y-you ran in a-and there was an explosion a-and-" a shuddering sob took over his body and a few tears slide down his face. Tadashi pulled him off the chair and hugged him tightly. He began rocking Hiro back and forth and stroking his head.

"It's okay. I'm still here."

**AN: Okay so I may or may not add more idk I kind of feel like writing more so I guess I will. Using mobile to post stories is difficult.**

**AAN: Okay so I'm a noob and I needed to fix something and I don't know how to do that so bask in my noobiness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Haha! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**lambtastic: Ugh same. This movie ruined me for life. The cloud of feels forever lingers upon me.**

Hiro fell asleep after a while. Tadashi sighed and stood up, still holding him. Regretfully, he gently set him down in the chair, then began to clean up the shop. While cleaning up, Tadashi pricked his finger on a screwdriver.

"Ow!" He muttered. A bead of blood formed on the surface of his finger. He heard a quick sound of inflation.

"Hello. My name is Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Tadashi smiled.

"Scan complete. You seem to have a prick on your finger. Would you like me to disinfect it?" The kind robot asked. Tadashi shook his head, still smiling.

"It's fine. I'll just use a bandage." He reaches for the first-aid kit when he hears a small groan. He immediately snaps his head up and stares at Hiro for a few seconds.

"Baymax, scan Hiro." He ordered the robot as he pulls out the kit and opens it.

"Scan complete. I am sensing high levels of fear, panic, and stress." Baymax turns his head to look at Tadashi.

"A bad dream, perhaps?" Tadashi nods and puts the bandaid on. After that, he quickly finishes up cleaning, then proceeds to hoist Hiro on his back.

"C'mon, Baymax. Can't stay here forever, now can we?" He smiled. He walked out of the doors of his workshop and out onto the campus, where the moonlight shone clearly. Tadashi began trekking his way back home with Baymax in toe.

-yay time skip-

When Tadashi got home, the shop was closed. He smiled gratefully and opened the door, causing the bell to jingle. Baymax waddled in and closed the door as Aunt Cass come out from around the corner. She smiled at them then hugged both of them (seeing as she couldn't hug them seperatly). She kisses them both on their heads and sends them up the stairs. Tadashi smiled at her and quickly bounced up the stairs, but also minding Hiro. Baymax was taking a bit longer, but that's because he isn't fast.

_'I suppose I should fix that. He is supposed to help people. How is he supposed to do that if he can't get there in time?'_

Tadashi waited for him a little bit the bounded up the rest of the stairs. Gently, he began to set Hiro down on his bed, but Hiro was clinging to him and was refusing to let go. Tadashi sighed then shifted around so that he was facing Hiro (who was still clinging to him). Again, Tadashi sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around Hiro and cuddles him.

Hiro had nice dreams that night.

**AN: Whoo chapter 2 is up yeah. Also yes, this is a half cliffhanger. *wink wonk* Also I'm really sorry these are so short. I will probably make a bunch of chapters but idk if I can continue on for that many.**


	3. Author Note

**aaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER**

**I ACTUALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS**

**SORRY**


End file.
